heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-27 Road Trip!
Stark Expo's coming up, and Lois has just finished packing the last of her luggage into the trunk of the rental car she and Clark are taking to hit NYC for the nearly week long tech-fest Stark's hosting. An army brat, Lois refused to let Clark pack the car, and did it herself, managing to tetris all of their luggage in such a way that when she's done,the trunk closes smoothly. "Alright, Smallville. Let's do this," she quips as she gets into the car. No sooner are they buckled in, and on their way, than she clicks on the radio to the the 80s mix station, and turns it down to 'conversational background soundtrack hair metal. ROADTRIP! Clark gets his large fram into the car awkwardly. He fuddles left and right with the seat belt until finally buckling it into submission. When done, he folds his hands over his lap and looks to her, "This should be fun!" Lois glances over at Clark as she drives, smirking. Her violet eyes return to the road, her thoughts on her most current story. She's chewing the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, head bopping unconsciously to the music. Clark raises his eyebrows and watches the road. He opens his mouth to talk again, but figures he'll just be annoying her and her music, so he close it. Looking around as they hit up the interstate, his eyes trail out over the Delaware Bay. Lois glances at Clark now and again, hiding it by checking the mirrors. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "You know, Smallville," she finally says, reaching out to turn the radio down to 'what? the radio's on?'. "That was some good work you did on the mob piece in Gotham..." A compliment? Really? Clark raises an eyebrow. "Lois...are you feeling okay?" After a moment he turns to her, apparently so jaded with her that even the simplest of compliments must be veiled attacks somehow. To which she rolls her eyes, takes her left hand off the wheel and props the elbow up on the window. She leans her temple to her finger tips. "Fine," she retorts, going quiet again....but only for a moment. "I just can't figure out your luck sometimes," she says finally, voice nice and annoyed. "I've been all over the world, big city after big city. You're some yokle from Smallville, and yet you managed to scoop me out of a story I drove all the way to Gotham and had a half dozen guns pointed at me for. It really burns my bacon, ya know?" Clark figured it must be something. "Do you know what my Grade Point Average at Metropolis University was? Do you have any idea how many awards I've gotten for my writing? Your biggest weakness, Lois, seems to either be your condescending nature or how you undervalue the abilities of others." Clark looks out the window again. "I'm glad it burns your bacon." He wha do what NOW!? Lois's eyes widen and she turns to look at Clark. What road? Do I really need to lok at the road? She blinks at him... then grins. Settling comfortably back into driving, Lois smirks. "ABout damn time," is all she quips. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs